jtkfandomcom-20200214-history
Andi Mouthfreak: The Story
Andi Mouthfreak: The Story (Andi mouthfreak is a creepypasta and is created by me) Hey....my names Andi brown. Well its now Andi Mouthfreak. I know you guys never heard of me before, but dont worry, i have plenty of time to tell you. My life.....my life was a living hell......i had an abusive family, and always getting bullied at school. Me and my family had moved from London. I kinda forgot what town we moved. But when we moved our house wasn't to small, or to big. It was perfect for 4 people to live in. When i walked into the house, i wasn't to amazed about the inside, even if it was empty. I was looking around until my older sister pam pushed me and made me fall on my face. "Move it you little shit!", she said. She walked past me, my parents even passed me as well. Not even caring to help me up. But like i said in the beginning....i have abusive family. As i got up my nose started to hurt, and i felt something wet. I touched my nose and looked at my finger. It was bleeding. "Bloody hell..", i mumbled. This was just great. I don't even have an acohol, or anyhting. I decided to walk out the door and try to find the nearest pharmacy. While i was walking, i had found another family moving in across the street from us. There was a mum, and father that had two sons. One looked older, and the other one.....he looked like he doesn't really socialize with people. He had short brown hair, wearing a white hoodie and dress pants. Interesting, never knew i would see another person thats not social like me. I finally got to the pharmacy, and went to inside. I went to the aisle were they had rubbing acohol, some cotten balls, and bandages. I got the stuff that i need and went to the counter to pay for my stuff. As soon as it was my turn, the lady that worked here looked at me, and got frighten. "O-oh my g-goodness...what to your face!?". Ok rude. But then again...what did happen to my face. I looked pale....looked so skinny cause i don't eat as much as i used to....i haven't sleeped for days, i had bags under my eyes....and of course my nose is bleeding, so maybe she does have the right to be rude at me. "N-nothing just.... look lady i'm having a really shitty day right now, so please or so help me let me pay for this stuff and let me go home!", i yelled at her. She quickly payed for my stuff, and i finally got out of the store. While i was walking i started to giggle, then started to laugh crazy. I don't know why but...i felt like i heard someone inside my head making me laugh crazy. As soon as i was done laughing, i checked my watch and it was 6:55 pm. "Bloody hell!! Im so fucking dead!!", i panicked. I was running super fast. If my parents know that im late they will beat the shit of of me....as soon as i was running i tripped on a rock and literally hit my head on the hard concrete. I passed out....... I woke up, and saw that i was in a room. "Where am i?". I got up, and went to the bathroom i looked at the mirrior and had saw i had a bandage on my forehead. "Oh your awake! Thank goodness. You really did have a fall back there", there was a lady sitting on a chair in a book in her hand. "Uhhh who are you?", i asked. She giggled. "Wow, i thought my brother had told you about the rest of the family", she said. I was confused. "I'm Rebecca brown, your auntie", she said with a small smile. My brain started to process, until i figured it out. "Y-your my auntie!?", i was suprised. I quickly got out the bathroom and hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!", i said. She looked suprised but hugged back. "Your welcome", she said. For awhile we have been talking. I was telling my auntie on how mum, dad, and pam abusive me. "My mum is an acholic. She would always force me to go buy some more acholol if she ran out. And if i didnt do it, she would either yell at me, or beat the crap out of me. Then my father, he would go out everynight sleeping with other womens or having sex without my mum knowing. I try to tell my mum but my father would always come up behind me and stab me in the back, leaving a mark....then pam....my sister....she hates me.....she would always try to find a way of killing me....it always breaks my heart...", i said feeling tears coming down. I lift up my shirt, showing my auntie all the bruises and scars i had. They were black, red, green, and purple that all looked mixed together into a color. It looked awful....disgusting.....freaky. My auntie looked at me in horror and hugged me. She was crying. I just knew something.......my auntie cared about me....she loved me with all her heart.....she wasn't anything like my parents and my sister.....for the first time of my life......this was my fisrt time being loved by someone....or something. So after awhile i looked at my watch and it was 10:22 pm. I didnt care if i was going to get a beating cause this wasn't the first time. As soon as i opened the door, my father came out of no where and smacked me across the face. I fell against the wall. "Why the fuck are you late!? You should've been here earlier ago!! Oh i know you were being the slut you are!" He yelled. To be honest i never slept or had sex before. And i dont even know if i would want to do it someday in the future. I didnt say anything. "Go to your bloody room!", my father yelled. I got up slowly feeling week, and went upstairs to my room. I closed the door crying on my bed. My whole body hurted like hell. I dont think i could last long...... I woke up and felt sick. I had a sore throat and coughing. I was about to get up and find some medicine until pam opened my door. She was holding a cup in her hand. "Hey sis....um i just want to let you know that......im sorry.....im sorry for everything, but dont worry i will try my hardest to become a good person. Here i made you a drink that will help you from your sickness", she said. I was shocked. Pam apologizing to me? Wow. I took the cup "thanks", i said. I had a feeling that something wasn't right but i ignored it. I started to drink. I heard pam laughing i was confused until i felt a burning sensation all over my body. I fell off my bed and started to cough and vomit blood. I was crying it hurted to much. My vision was getting blurry. I saw pam walking out the door with a smile....i smile that i will never forget. I was seeing light. I thought i was done for until i was in my aunties room. "A-auntie?", i said. My auntie looked up at me and quickly hugged me to death she was sobbing so hard. "I thought y-you were g-g-gone", she said. I didnt say anything. "There is good news, and bad news. The good news is that the toxic didnt really affect your body as it should. But the bad news is that....your mouth...", she said. I was so confused and worried at the same time. I got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirrior and i couldn't my eyes....my mouth it was.....AWFUL! There were holes in my mouth. You could even see part of my teeth. I was cry, and furious as the same time...then out of nowhere I just punched the mirror making it break. My hand was bleeding. I then saw a very sharp piece of glass on the floor and picked it up. I then heard some footsteps coming close to the bathroom. It was my auntie. I turned around and she looked terrified. "A-andi w-w-what have you d-done!?", she panicked. Then I heard a voice inside my head saying kill,Kill,KiLl,KILL!!!! "I-I'm cakline the police!", she yelled. "You will die if you try", I said. My auntie was confused until I slit her throat quickly. Blood was drizzling so fast that I started to laugh. I finally felt something. A new emotion, I can't really describe it but...I feel amazing! It's 12:00 am. so everyone must be asleep. I sneeked in my bedroom window and got inside my room. I looked in my wardrobe and putted on a gray turtle neck sweater. Some blue jeans that are ripped at the knee part. And some black converse. I went under my bed and got a box. I opened it and it had a wrapping bandage. I got some bandage and wrapped it around my mouth. After I was done, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a sharp knife. Tonight I was going to kill my family. I tip toed to my parents room, and they were asleep. I quickly slit both of their throats, not even giving them a chance to scream. Finally it was my older sister....pam......I tip toed into her room and saw that she was asleep. She was at her window smoking. She turned around and looked at me. Then I suddenly stabbed her in the stomach. She had tears in her eyes. "Today is the last day of the rest of your life", I said. Then I pushed her out the window, and finally she was dead by snapping her neck. Then I started to laugh crazy. I finally knew what I had to do......it was to kill.....I was finally free....being a serial killer is fucking incredible.